


My Home is With You

by Elora_Lane



Series: The Griffin-Blake Family on the Ground [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Surrogate Parents, Bellarke is basically married, CaptainDad!Bellamy, Drabble, F/M, Kid!Octavia, O is 8, Prompt Fill, Protective and nurturing Bellarke, Season One Alternate story Fic, The 100 - Freeform, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: When eight-year-old Octavia Blake is brought into the infirmary for her first check-up, Clarke gets the honor... and makes a friend.Eventually, that friendship leads to a newfound family.Or, the one where Clarke and Bellamy fall in love while basically raising Octavia on Earth.Rated T for some crude language. This fic is like fluff on a stick- no angst... just happiness.





	My Home is With You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: can you please, pretty please write one about Bellarke raising octavia and like tag-teaming it??? I love those fics and there aren't many! thanks for taking prompts regardless!
> 
> Hey there Nonny! I hope you like this!
> 
> Note: I take a lot of liberties with Canon here… some is inspired by the book- some by the show… I gloss over events, and things may not be in order. Octavia is Eight years old. Bellamy and Clarke are pretty much their canon ages. Also, this ends up being the happy hundred. No crazy death or anything. this what would have happened if the Earth would have just chilled out and let them be happy.

“Clarke, I need you to examine the eight-year-old from the skybox," Jackson delegated, "She’s over there, in the private room.” 

Clarke had barely walked in the door, and Jackson was already pushing a patient on her? Hmmm… that was odd, “Is she dangerous?”

“No… Just scared. Your mom won’t be back for a bit, but I figure she’d be more comfortable with a woman…” Jackson offered.

“Okay, I can do that,” Clarke was honestly just excited to have her own patient. Yeah, it was merely a physical… but at least it was something? Most of the time, she was just giving out acetaminophen and reassuring wincing teens while they got their first IUDs. After looking at her chart and washing her hands, Clarke put her gloves on and made her way to the girl.

“Hey there,” she said softly, “I’m Clarke Griffin. I’m going to be making sure you’re healthy and I’ll give you some immunizations today… Is that okay?”

The little girl was thin but wore a determined expression as she nodded. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Octavia,” the girl whispered, and swallowed before adding, “Blake.” 

The name sounded familiar, but Clarke couldn’t place it, so she didn’t press. The two of them had a pleasant conversation, and Octavia seemed to really open up to Clarke. Now, Clarke wasn’t going to tell anyone, but she wasn’t rushing the examination- the girl was locked up for heaven’s sake, this had to be a pleasant reprieve. When she handed the little girl a piece of candy, her eyes grew wide and bright. 

“I haven’t had candy since Bellamy gave me a piece before I got arrested,” smiling, Clarke gave her another piece and insisted she take it. 

“You don’t seem like a bad kid- I think you deserve something sweet,” Clarke smiled. What in the universe could this girl have done to get herself arrested? 

As if reading her mind, Octavia spoke up, “I got arrested for existing.” 

“What?” 

“I got arrested, and my mom was floated because I was born,” Octavia said sadly, with a small smile though, she handed one of the pieces of candy back to Clarke, “Can you give this to my brother Bellamy?” 

“Of course,” Clarke said, smiling sadly. Now she knew where she had heard the name… Octavia was the girl under the floor- the second child, and the only sibling on The Ark. The situation had made Clarke’s chest ache, she couldn’t imagine living like that- and then at eight-years-old being sentenced to death when she turned eighteen. It wasn’t fair. “Do you want to write to your brother or draw something for him?” 

Octavia nodded, smiling. With that, Clarke got out the meager supplies- highlighters, pens, pencils and one precious piece of paper, “Don’t mess up, because we can’t waste paper, okay?” 

“Okay,” Octavia said, smiling. 

She spent about fifteen minutes making a note and drawing for her brother. When Clarke asked who taught her how to read and write, she said it was Bellamy. 

“He sounds like a good brother.” 

“He is- he isn’t allowed to see me. They’re afraid he’ll try to help me escape…” Octavia laughed, “He probably would.” 

“Well, it’s good to have someone who loves you that much, even if it’s not the smartest move,” They both shared a knowing glance- Bellamy could get floated for doing something like that. Just then, Octavia’s guards were back- and Clarke quickly took the piece of paper. After Octavia got up, she gave a Clarke a surprising yet fierce hug, and Clarke hugged her back, “It was good to meet you, Octavia. I’ll do what you asked, okay?” 

“Thank you, Clarke,” she smiled before the guards put handcuffs on her.

“Is that really necessary?” Clarke asked, frowning.

The guard just nodded and led the small girl out of the room. 

Looking at the note, Clarke almost cried- It was a picture of Octavia and what must be Bellamy reading and sharing candy. The message read: _It’s not your fault, Big Brother. I love you… May we meet again._

“Hey! I need to get this to Bellamy Blake- do you know where he is?” Clarke asked the janitor, as he mopped the floor. She wasn’t used to this part of The Ark. It was darker, more rundown, and Clarke couldn’t wait to get back to her own sector. 

“You’re looking at him, Princess,” the janitor said, pulling off his hat. Clarke could see a vague resemblance to the little girl in the hospital room. However, this man was… well, a man. And strikingly handsome. He had to be at least twenty? Clarke herself was seventeen, but she had never met Bellamy before, so he probably was too old to have been in her class, “Are you gonna stare all day? Or do you need something?”

Clarke let out a breath.

Hot and cheeky- just her luck. 

“Your, uh, sister gave this to me,” Clarke said, handing him the candy and the note, “she was in the infirmary- just for a routine exam and vaccinations.” 

“Oh, thank you,” he said swallowing. After looking around, he opened the note and smiled, “she must have trusted you.” 

“We got along, yeah,” Clarke said, smiling to herself, “she’s a great kid… I gave her two pieces of candy, and she insisted on sharing with you…” 

“Yeah, that’s O,” Bellamy smirked, “She can’t draw worth shit though.” 

“Oh my god!” Clarke laughed, and smacked Bellamy in the shoulder, “that’s not very nice.”

“Well, I’m her brother… I don’t have to be nice,” he said, and then his wide smile fell, “I just have to protect her.” 

“If you want, I can tell you when her next vaccinations are, and we can get you in to see her?” Clarke offered, before thinking better of it.

“You’d do that?” he asked, “why?”

“I’m a sucker for family,” Clarke said. 

Two weeks later, Clarke’s father was floated. 

Clarke made good on her promise and helped Bellamy see Octavia. It was a heartfelt reunion- that was only interrupted by the sound of boots thundering across the floor. That only meant one thing, Kane or Jaha knew what she had done… they knew about the video of her father that she was planning to launch later that day. 

Shit. 

“Bellamy, you have to hide!” 

“What?” 

“They’re going to arrest me, if they find you, you’ll be floated. Here,” Clarke ran over to the supply closet and opened it, “As Bellamy got in, he grabbed Clarke’s arm and it was as if he was looking right through her. As they both nodded to one another, Clarke pushed him in. 

“Clarke Griffin.” Oh, god. It was Thelonious Jaha, “hands behind your back. You are hereby arrested for treason, as outlined in the Exodus Charter. You are sentenced to Solitary Confinement, until the day you turn eighteen, at which point, your case will be reexamined.” 

“Jaha, you know this wrong!” Clarke yelled, “The people deserve to- Ahh!” 

Just then, she was being shocked by one of the guards and fell to the floor. The last thing she saw before being dragged away, was the horrified look on Octavia’s face, “I’ll be okay, Octavia,” she tried to comfort her. She may have only met her twice, but Clarke somehow felt she had to take her pain away. 

Bellamy watched as Clarke wrapped Octavia’s arm, taking care not to irritate the already bandaged wounds, “As I said, it’s only sprained. I’m more worried about the possibility of infection, honestly… So, we have to keep it clean, okay Octavia?” 

O just nodded, and as soon as Clarke was done with her task, she threw her arms around her, “I was so afraid they floated you!” 

“Nope. I don’t turn eighteen for another month,” Clarke said, holding Bellamy’s sister close. The bond that Octavia and Clarke already had was striking and frankly made Bellamy’s heart stutter a bit. Opening her eyes, they fell on Bellamy, and Clarke smiled again, “I can’t believe you’re here!” 

“Yeah, it’s amazing where stowing away on a ship will get you,” he said, smirking. Although in his heart, he knew what he did was so much worse… 

“Are you hurt?” Clarke asked, bringing Bellamy back to earth, as he looked at her, she was studying him in a clinical sense. 

“I’m fine. I just can’t believe we’re here… that most of us made it.” 

“Yeah, me either. I thought for sure that the dropship would completely disintegrate,” turning around Clarke reached for Octavia and helped her scoot over to Bellamy. Pulling out a blanket from her bag, she smiled, “here, don’t tell anyone I gave you this.” 

“Thanks, Clarke,” Octavia said, handing the Blanket to Bellamy, who opened it, and wrapped it around his sister, “Thanks, Bell.” 

“Of course, O,” he said, holding his hand on her shoulder. There was no way he was letting her out of his sight tonight.

“We’ll get through this, okay?” Clarke insisted, laying her hand on O’s shoulder, too. Bellamy was sure it was unintentional, the way her fingers brushed over his as she soothed O. He wondered if he felt the shock of their contact. Then, he saw Clarke blush, and he himself couldn’t help but smile. Looking away, she took a deep breath, “I have to go check on the others. You’re good here?” 

“Yeah,” Bellamy said, lost for words. 

Weeks later, Clarke was sitting in Octavia and Bellamy’s tent, braiding the eight-year-old’s hair.

“Bellamy, It’s fine! Go hunting, I’ll watch Octavia, okay? We’re going berry picking anyway,” Clarke insisted with a smile. 

“Are you sure? We don’t want to be a burden,” he said, actively worried that he and his sister might be annoying Clarke. It was amazing the way she slipped right into the family as if she had always been there, “you don’t have to help us all the time, Clarke- you can go hang out with Finn, Jasper, and Monty if you want.”

“I can hang out with them anytime. Besides, I want to help,” she said, “I don’t have a family anymore… so, you two are it for me, okay?” 

Since Wells died, and Clarke found out about her mom’s betrayal… she’d been convinced that she was an orphan now. Bellamy made a mental note to talk to her about cherishing the time she has with her mom- that is if her mom ever makes it to Earth. 

At that moment though, her argument took everything right out of Bellamy, “okay,” he nodded, giving Clarke a half hug, and kissing O on the forehead, “I’ll make sure to get you your own separate bird.” 

At that, Clarke laughed, “you know I’d just share with you and O.” 

“I get the legs!” Octavia announced. 

“Of course, you do, sweetie,” she giggled.

_It was then that he realized he would fall for Clarke in a minute if she’d have him._

“There’s nothing usable in here!” Bellamy yelled, clearly frustrated as he kicked a barrel over, and the guns spilled out. A few shots later, and Clarke put it all together. 

“Wait, you’re just gonna load up on stuff, and run?” Clarke asked, she was upset and confused- and trying not to yell at him, “What about Octavia? What about-”

“I shot the Chancellor, Clarke! They’re going to kill me!”

“Bellamy, I-” 

“Keep working on this, I need some air!” he said, waving her off. She wanted to tell him how much she needed him to stay- and how much she wanted him to stay. They’d find a way… She wanted to promise him that. But he was already making his way out of the bunker, and Clarke was starting to feel a little off. 

After a couple of hallucinations later, and Bellamy killing Dax to save Clarke, the sat at the bottom of a tree breathing heavily.

“You can’t leave, Bellamy,” Clarke said, almost crying, “It’s not just Octavia that needs you… I need you. We all do. And you need us.” 

With a nod, Bellamy scooted closer to Clarke and put his arm around her, “We’re lucky to have you, Clarke.” 

“I’m the lucky one, Bellamy.” 

After he planted a kiss on her forehead, Clarke couldn’t help but rest her head on his shoulder. 

Later, when Clarke is making the deal with Jaha for Bellamy’s safety, she feels his hand take hers under the table. He gives a light squeeze. It’s a thank you… and a promise. 

_They’re in this together._

Unity Day was something else. Bellamy watched as Clarke and Octavia danced around and played. He even joined in when the pair dragged him out of his guarded stance. Once O crashed in the tent, Clarke and Bellamy stayed up drinking and talking… They talked about maybe trading with the grounders… They talked about what they’d do when the Ark comes down. They talked about the “wishes” they made on the rockets they sent into the air. 

He doesn’t tell her that his wish was that she would stay with him and O- he can’t tell her that, no.

At the end of the night, Clarke gave O a small kiss on the head, and Bellamy even got on one on his cheek. 

It burns pleasantly for the rest of the night. 

When the contagion hits- its O that takes care of Clarke, its O who doesn’t break. She’s so strong, and Clarke tells her so. Meanwhile, Bellamy won’t leave her side- even as he himself gets sick. Clarke is afraid that nothing will get done and the people will starve or get attacked, “Thinning the herd” the grounders called it. 

Soon after that, Bellamy sends Octavia and Clarke to the bunker that they found during the acid fog. Octavia cries, and Clarke begs Bellamy to come with them. 

It’s the first time he kisses her- and Clarke can’t help but feel like it might be the last. 

After the grounders are dealt with, Bellamy shows up at the bunker, a little worse for wear. Clarke takes care of him, and they sit together while he reads and O falls asleep. Eventually, Clarke and Bellamy are laying down, and he’s holding her.

“I’m glad you came back to me,” she said, smiling sweetly, “I was scared.” 

Bellamy just pulls her closer and sighs, “I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me, Clarke.” 

At first, she doesn’t know what he means, but eventually, Clarke is staying with him every night. And Octavia even thanks her for being family. As the girl grows, Clarke can’t help but be proud. She is smart, capable, and is an asset to the Arkadians. 

The Arkadians make a settlement- from the Ark. 

“The Blakes” get their own rooms- O has her own, and Clarke and Bellamy share. For a while, O has nightmares. Nightmares about being stuck under the floor, nightmares about being shoved into a cell- the Ark’s walls remind her of those things. 

Bellamy teaches her to shoot, to defend herself. 

Clarke makes a cake. 

After all, it’s the anniversary of them coming down from the Ark. 

“What’s this for?” Octavia asks, curious.

“It’s to celebrate the day you became free of those walls. No floors, no unending walls, right?” 

“Right,” Octavia says, swiping some frosting. It’s purely symbolic, but it works- she no longer wakes up screaming in a cold sweat. 

And every morning when Clarke wakes up next to Bellamy, she can’t help but feel that life is a little funny like that.

She got arrested, but then she found her family. 


End file.
